


Blue Days

by Naddy



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Blue Moods, Gen, Gen Work, M/M, Supportive partner, Workaholic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2422082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naddy/pseuds/Naddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Arthur has what Eames calls “blue days”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Days

Sometimes, Arthur has what Eames calls “blue days”. They usually come at the beginning or middle of a job, before the extraction has even been planned, before the extractors and forgers have even begun their machinations. They come when the legwork, when _Arthur’s work_ , is at its heaviest.

 

Blue days usually start the same. Arthur wakes up and doesn’t wake Eames up, leaving him alone in their oversized bed. (Arthur bought the overly-large bed because he says they both need room to rest properly. On blue days, a bed that big only adds to the space between them.)

 

When Eames finally drags himself to the kitchen, he’ll find Arthur at the table, with the newspaper spread out as though he’s reading it, but the un-done crossword and the blank stare at the wall will prove otherwise. Eames makes breakfast because he knows if he doesn’t, Arthur won’t eat breakfast.

 

At work, blue days blend in seamlessly. Arthur works as hard as usual and accomplishes as much as usual, without speaking much or acknowledging the rest of the team. He comes and goes as he pleases, to tail a mark or dig up information, whatever must be done. On the handful of times that lunchtime has come around at the warehouse during blue days, Eames notes that Arthur doesn’t eat much for lunch either; instead, he unwraps his lunch, takes a few bites of whatever meticulously made sandwich he prepared the night before, and returns to typing on his laptop. He will not eat for the rest of their work day, and he will put away his lunch when he is satisfied that it appears to the others that he has eaten.

 

For the rest of the day, Arthur will work, writing out reports and dossiers and memos. Everyone will stay in the loop, everyone will be briefed on information crucial to the job (and some information that isn’t, but might be). He performs the duties of the point man and doesn’t flounder.

 

They will go home separately. Eames, playing his part, always goes home first, always the wandering forger. On blue days, he goes home just the tiniest bit earlier so that he can start dinner and have it plated by the time Arthur gets home. Eames knows that if he doesn’t, Arthur will eat the barest minimum of decaf and granola bars, shower, and go to bed.

 

On blue days, Eames makes Arthur’s sandwiches for the next day. It’s easy, and he wants the Arthur of tomorrow to know that the Eames of yesterday cared and loved him.

 

Sometimes, Eames wonders if it’s the job that does this to Arthur. If it’s the monotonous, soul crushing work, endless typing, and under appreciation that locks Arthur into his own head. That doesn’t feel like a good enough explanation, because on his good days, Arthur loves what he does. Eames then wonders if it’s something chemical, something in Arthur’s brain that’s been damaged from all the unknown drug cocktails he lets Yusuf put in him. Sadly, Eames recognizes that Arthur’s blue days are because he is human, and aside from providing food and warmth, there isn’t much Eames can do otherwise to help. Blue days are something Arthur battles and Eames will support him against.

 

Eames tried to ask Arthur about them once, if there was anything he could do, if there was anyone he could make _go away_ so that blue days would go away. Arthur just shrugged and said they happened sometimes, pushing against them didn’t do much, and the easiest and least painful option was just to live through them and make the next day a better one. If Eames wants to help, all he has to do is _be there._ Eames follows Arthur’s instructions.

 

The next day, Arthur will wake up. He’ll nudge Eames with his foot until Eames wakes up (or starts to at any rate). Eames will come out to the kitchen table and find that Arthur’s put bagels in the toaster and has already finished the morning’s crossword. Arthur will chat idly about something in the paper and pretend to be scandalized about being late while he waits for Eames to get ready to go to work. Into his morning cup of tea, Eames will hide a relieved smile at the change of mood.

 

It will be a better day.


End file.
